ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Zelda (2002 Film)/ Transcript
The following is a transcript for the 2002 Nintendo animated film The Legend of Zelda. Part 1: Machida Newest Arrival (Show Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Show Renegade Animation logo, then it fades to blue sky background) Text: Warner Bros. Pictures presents (The film opens to the Village of Hyrule as the camera moves to a Market while the text appear on screen "In association with Renegade Animation") Kids: Go! (x8) (while one kid jumping the rope) Ice Cream Man: Here your Ice Cream. Kid: Thanks. (the camera stopped at Market) Link's Father: Woo-Hoo, I'm going to be A Dad!! (start running back at Home) I just talk to my wife, the baby is going to came out from her belly!! Horse Rider: Get out of my Way!! Link's Father: Oh, Sorry, I'm gonna be a Dad, Woo-Hoo, Oh Yeah. Person: Good for you, Man. (as Parrot tries to bite someone hair) Don't even think about it!! Parrot: Aw! Link's father: Woo-Hoo!! (Almost trip a Person with Bottles) Person with Bottles: HEY!!! Link's father: Woo-Hoo!! (laughs) Person who got trips over Link's father: Ow!! (cut to Hyrule Castle, Which is Sunsetting in the Sky) Link's father: Hi, Please to meet you!! Person who Guard the Garden: Hi. Link's father: It's a Beautiful Day (cut to Link's father inside house) (sigh) I'm Here! I'm Here! Link's mother: Oh, You were too late to come back home. Link's father: Darn!! Link's Mother: But that okay, We will spend time with me. Link's Father: Wow! (fades to falling Weapons and showing the film's title, then fades to Father and Mother cooking together) Link's Mother: Honey, You got a wrong indi-- Link's father: No, No, No, No, I got this solved!! (cut to Father and Mother watching television, eating Popcorn, Father tries to pick popcorn out of the bowl, But the Bowl tip over, making a mess) Father and Mother Onuki: (gasps for 2 second and laugh) (cut to Hyrule Castle at night) Link's Father: Push (x4) (grunts) Link's mother: (grunts) (cut to Link's mother pushing out and Link's Father look at Link's father, then Link's father trips over into the Box) Link's mother: (laugh for 4 second and gasps) Baby: (crying, as Link's father get up out of the Box) Link's mother: 12 hours of labour. Link's father: Oh, It's so worthless, Oh, look at her, look at her! Link, He got his Blond little hair and Blue eyes, I knew that was Blue eyes on Him, I knew He were smart of those boys, this Family got the great thing for the world, I can feel it. Link's mother: Honey, What is that thing over there?! Link's father: Oh, Umm, I think it's like over-- (being silent in 1 second) (giggles) You're wanna a Boy, right? (cut to Link's mother and Baby Link looking at him, then it cut to Link's father, who is now holding a Hammer) (clears throat) This won't Hurt a bit, Son. (cut to Baby Link, who got shocked without opening mouth and he staring to cry louder, camera zooming into Baby Link mouth) Part 2 Link Growing Up (camera flashes to All of Photograph from Baby Link to Younger Link, then Father holding a box with Younger Link run to Father, Which Younger Link has now Blond hair with Green cap in his hair,, and a Green tunic, white socks and brown Bots.) Father: Hi, Son. Youngest Link: Are those are my weapons? Father: They sure are! (Youngest Link look at the Box) Youngest Link: Wow!! (cut to Mother cooking in the Kitchen) Youngest Link: That's not my Weapons?! Father: Well, Umm, that's is my Weapons, so... Mother: There, music darling, for my cousin, Ryo. Father: and there is only for you. (Youngest Link felts sad, then it fades to Machida, when it parade happens, he is now Younger, He now has straight hair, Younger Link run, but she trips out, but this time, he didn't cry, he trying to get up, but he can't move, People run pass her, he finally get up, then he run to Father, holding their hands together, seeing Parade start, then Father put Younger Link behind him like a Piggy back to see the Parade, it cut to Parade, When Mens playing the Drum, Tuba and Trumpets) Talking Drum: Ow, (x3, When after saying "Ow!" one time, He staring to Cry and he not), ick!! (Cut to waving to king and queen) Younger Link: Dad, who that? Father: That's Link, is royal of Hyrule (cut to close-up waving to King and queen) the greatest Royal family in the world! Younger Link: I thought you is greatest Royal family in the world?! Father: (laugh) No, Besides me, He a head of Royal Family Industries, The Family will make Hero life better. Younger Link: Do I need them? Father: Umm, Sure! Maybe Weekends. Younger Link: Daddy? Father: Yeah? Younger Link: What do you do? Father: Oh, I work for a Big Restaurant. (cut to Father showing Younger Link Kitchen) Father: I'm doing Dishwasher. (Father doing Dishwasher, He show Younger Link a Plate, which is now shiner, he look happy with it) Part 3 Inventor (cut to Young Link Building a robot, then it cut to Hyrule castle) Young Link: I'm gonna call you Wanderbot, I'm have a diss, but don't mess up, OK, Now easy. (Young Link give Dish to Wanderbot, When he thought he gonna to explode, but instead he played with it) Young Link: Ha, Ha. (after 2 second, Wanderbot droped a dish and starting to get crazy) Young Link: WHAT?! NO, NO, STOP, NOOOO, GRRRRR, AHHHHHH, STOP IT!! (Young Link parents come in) Father: Hey, Link! Young Link: (gasps as She put a cover Wanderbot with a pan) Hi, Dad. Father: Did you Invent something? Young Link: Umm, I don't know, Dad. Father: Oh, but this is your green tunic from your cousin, Alison. Mother: Yeah, She said "You're gonna wear it, it like a hero!" Young Link: (grunts) Wanderbot: (came out of the pan) Hmm! (As Young Link put a pan on Wanderbot again, camera shoots at students who is graduation, Even Mid-Teen Link, which is now wearing a Green tunic for the rest of the franchise, it cut to People cheering at the graduation with mid-teen Link and father and Mother at front of the audience) Part 4: Wanderbot clean the Kitchen (a camera shoots turn thing into a photo and it zoom out to the Fancy Restaurant with People chattering and it's go to James and Link, Which she is now a teen) James: Oh, Oh, Hmmmm, As soon you wish, where you wanna to be a hero, it's not falling apart, probably soon, When you wanna to be more keep up. Link: Can I try it now, Dad? James: No, It's won't gonna be okay, link! Link: Come on Dad, This is gonna be your job easy, I had a robot to clean your job. james: Oh, Right, Let's try it. Link: Great, OK, This is it, Wanderbot. wanderbot: (Wanderbot cheering) Link: Go to Work! Wanderbot: Waa-oow! (As Wanderbot clean up the kitchen, "Un Héroe Real" by Aleks Sytenk played) Worker #1: WOAH!! Worker #2: Watch where you going! (Wanderbot washed a plate with her paws in the sink) Worker #1 and #2: Yeah!! Go Tekirai!! Wanderbot: Ow-Ow-Owwwwww!!!! (She is still cleaning the kitchen for 1 minute, then she take a break for a seconds, then she still cleaning the kitchen and then, suddenly...) Cehf: HEY!!! Wanderbot: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (As she drop the plates, the music winds down) Chef: WHAT IS THAT?!?! James: Oh, That's is my Son Robot. Chef: WHAT IS SHE DOING!! Link: Corey, Wait, You making her nervous! (As she speak to Chef, Wanderbot decide to wreck Chef kitchen) Chef: SHE WRECKING MY KITCHEN!!! (Wanderbot is wrecking the stove) Chef: (break the emergency glass and use the Axe) I'll stop her. Link: NO!! (pushes Chef into the dirty waste) Chef: EEEWWWWWW!!!!!! Link: It wasn't her fault, she has nothing to do-- James: Yes, sir, She is really good job for her cat, Wanderbot. Wanderbot: (hisses) Chef: (points at James) You... clean up this mess (points at Link holding Wanderbot) and YOU... GET OUT, INVENTOR, You that wanna to be Hero and your not a Son of the DISHWASHER AND YOUR NEVER LET IT BE!!!! Somebody get that crud off of me? and server for the customers? Part 5: Follow your Wish (A Suitcase drop in the Airport Station) Ticket Manager: Road Trip or One-Way? Link: One-Way. Jaden: (looking for Link and she saw Him) There's you are, I told you I find her, to mother inexact! James: Inexact? he left us a note! I'm leaving, I'll be on the Airport! Jaden: Nevermind. Pick up your suitcase, You're coming home right now! Link: No, Mom, I had to do this, I'm going to New York City tonight, I wanted a pal to be a hero and I gonna to help dad payback Chef. Jaden: Talk to Him! James: Uh, New Yor-- Jaden: NEW YORK CITY, YOU'RE JUST A KID!!!! Link: I Never being someone here, I wanna be a Hero, I wanna meet King and Queen, I WANNA BE SOMEBODY!!! Jaden: Your are somebody, SOMEBODY WHO NOT GETTING ON THAT TRAIN!!!! Link: YES, I am! Jaden: Talk to Him! (James walk to the Ticket Manager) James: One ticket for New York City. Jaden: Where are you going?! James: Not me, him. (Link Surprised) Jaden: But?! James: Link... did you know when i was your age, I love to Be a hero, It's was so awesome! But... But my dad was worried that I wouldn't able to make unlimited, so... I got refitted to be dishwasher. No, I'm not complaining! But... I always to said myself. If I could do it over again... I would follow my wish... You're got your greatness in you, Link... Never doubt it. You go to New York City, You go meet King and Queen and you show him your invention... and Link... give up. (Jaden give suitcase to Link and hold hand with Him and hug him) Jaden: Awwwwwww!!! Conductor: All aboard! (sobs) Link: Ehh, (clear throat) Mum, Bye! (Link wave goodbye at her parents, then she pick up her suitcase and enter the plane, then James hold Jaden as he gone, plane starting to fly off) Link: I won't let you down dad... I'll make you proud! (Plane door is closing) James: I already am. (The plane take off, leaving the airport station, it's fades to the night sky with cloud then it's fades morning sky with skyline of the New York City, Link happy and smiles) Part 6: New York City (It's fade to New York City Airport Station, it pan down to a plane that Link goes to, that plane stop, door open to 2 unknown people and Link to get out of the plane, He look around the station, people are chatting, He find a big poster up the top with "Welcome to New York City" with King and Queen in it) Link: Wow! Hey, Excuse me I wonder if... yo-- hey, uh-- I Wonder-- Unknown People: Gate at the office. Link: Oh... Do you direct me to King and Queen Indus-- (defend from the shooting camera) What the... Zelda: Perfect, that will be 60c bucks. Link: 60c buck for what?! Also, Hi! Zelda: Hi, It's A Beautiful Picture moment of New York City (camera shooting of herself and Link) Now there, A capture your second moment, that's another 60c dollar, are you keeping track? Young Zelda: Yeah! Zelda: (Multiple Camera Shooting) Come on, Work at me, Work at me, more power, less pose, (Stop Camera Shooting) it's Okay, Let see inside are pressure is waiting a through up!! (Multiple Camera Shooting again) Give me a big eyes, big eyes, big eyes, (Stop Camera Shooting) Give me A Anime Eyes! (Multiple Camera Shooting once again at Link) YEAH, I LOVIN IT, LOVIN IT, LOVIN IT!!! Link: I DON'T WANT TO BE PICTURE!! Zelda: You Don't? Link: NO! Zelda: That's Okay, There is no video on the camera (throw camera away) do you want something to eat? (She notice that he gone) Where he gone?! (cut to pan down to lost and found People looking for Steve and Michael, Link ignores two, but Steve appears, They hug each other and skipping together, a dog join the group, it's cut to guy with a "got money" sign holding a cup, Link put a money on his cup, then he thank her for putting a money on his cup, then it's cut to Watch Shop Guy, Link stopped when he talking) Watch Shop Guy: Hey, Do you want to buy a Watch? Link: Uhh, Sure? (He chose the White Watch and He put a white watch on His wrist and He give a money to Watch Shop Guy and leave) Plane Security: Next! (A Guy walk in the Plane Detective, a alarm gone off, Plane Security shoo a guy off, he walk back, He take object off of his pockets (A Umbrella, Crayon, Pan, Thongs and a French Fries, then a another guy walk, making a guy to walk in the Plane Detective again, It's cut to a David Brownie, then Link tell him) Link: Hey, Excuse me, How do I get to King and Queen Industries? ("Right" by David Bowie played, when David Brownie sing) Link: Oh, Right, Right? (David Brownie still singing "Right") Link: Ahh, Never mind. (cut to bird-view of New York Airport Station from bottom to center with muffler direction guy talking, Link found him, He walk up to him) Link: Hi, Excuse me, How do I get to King and queen Industries? Muffler Direction Guy: (Gibberish Muffler Talking) Lknk: What?! Muffler Direction Guy: (Gibberish Muffler Talking and point at the express) Link: Oh, He-Hey, Yes, Thanks. Part 7: What's A Wild Ride Female Announcer: The Express is founded to King and Queen Industries of masterly prop only. Link: Wow! Female Annoucer: Please tie with your friend, other friend, a people and additional people, Food and Drink are not allowed in this unless is this is a low lab. Link: Woah! Female Announcer: Thanks you and have a nice day. (Link pairs up with Zelda which she sleeping at each side and leads up the top, Link saw her sleeping, but Zelda sleep on Link shoulders, but Link try to pull up, Zelda saying "your" two times, he pull her up, but he tries to fall, he tries to pull perfectly up 3 times, before it's fall, after 3 times, She fall down, making her wakes up) Zelda: Wha-- What is it... Say, are you following me? Link: No. Zelda: First time on the express. Link: Actually, I-- Zelda: Ooooooh boy, Well, good luck on the big city, you can make it here, you can make it anywhere, If you can't make it there, Welcome to the Club! (Showing a view of New York City) Link: Wow! (This ride is almost going down) Zelda: Oh No! Link: What?! What is it?! Zelda: WE GOING ON THAT TRACK, WE GONNA CRASH!!!!! Link: WHAT?! Zelda: I don't want to die! Link and Zelda: (both screaming) (They was saved by big catapult) Zelda: (giggles) I was kidding, but put hands on the rail. Link: Huh?! (They were slingshot in the air) Link: WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA--- (cut to when they are flying up) Link: OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (cut to Link screaming at the crazy ride) Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Zelda: YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (They go in the holes) Zelda: Oops, there go my stop!! (They go on the tunnel and they went to loop three times, then it's go up and down three times, then it's went up and rolled down and into the launcher and landed in the ground) (Zelda Slipper dropped) Zelda: (putting her Slipper back on) Oh, Tell Me that's was a fall off me, It's embossing! (It launched way to flashing tunnel, then it's gone to others that are rolling down) Link: Woahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoah!! (then it's sent up to ringing bell and into flinging spinner) Zelda: (Bleach) Sorry! (A Flinging spinner spin down and change in the middle then it's up and gone down and up again in the middle) Zelda: It's your to be lot worse, they have a giant hammer. Link: WHAAAAAAA-- Zelda: Oh, They brought it back. Link: EEEEEEEEYYYYOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!! (Giant Hammer pushes them into a spinny ride) Zelda: Yoo-Diddle-Dee!!!! (They stopped spinning and send to the eject with a tiny hammer and they get out) Zelda: Just look at the bright side, I know it's back at my hand! (notices something down in the ground) Hey, That's New!! (get hit by the giant hammer) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Woo-Woo-Woo-Woo-WAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Part 8: Those Months are Over (Link stand up and he found King and Queen Industries, he run up to the gate) Link: Wow! (It saying "You can make music of matter what's your band of") Don: Yoo-hoo, Excuse me! Can I help you? Link: Sorry I... I-- Hey, You're Don from a TV Show!! Don: That's Me! Link: Well, Hey Don, Who close the gate, It's sure is ever suppose to be-- Don: Yeah, OK, What do you want? Link: Hmm, Oh, I like to see King and queen. (pick up Wanderbot) I'm am a Inventor! Wanderbot: (mimics Fanfare) Don: Oh, Why would you say so... Stand Back! (He pick up a key to unlock the gate) (The gate reveal a Nice Place, Link surprised, showing a look around of Inside the gate) Link: Thanks! (The gate shut quickly before he walk in) Link: WHAT?!?! Don: (laughing) See I gotcha see when you are excited and then BOOM! (laughing) alright I had my laugh, go on in. (He open the gate again) (He walk in and the gate shut quickly again) Link: Woooaaahhhh!!!! Don: (wheezly laughing) Now that's Funny! (laughing, making Link angry) the second time! (panting) You're really think do I let you in... (laughing) but I'm not! sorry kid, nobody get in, Company ruled! Link: Company Rul-- then how did they hire a new Inventor? Don: They don't! Those months are over, invite... hmm, come back 3 days ago and your job is your. (wheezly laughing, making Link angry) (Link look up at the top of the building, then the camera zoom into the building to see what's happen?) King: (on TV) So remember, whether you be a hero, You can Shine No matter what's your-- (stopped) Evil Link: My goodness, What a markable legendary... confirm... for a common human, You don't come across all flash value anymore friends... and for good reason... THERE'S NO MONEY IN IT!!!!! Hello Woman-of-No King and queen, WE NOT CHEERING!!! That's why bald nerd guy no longer sit on his chair, It's so great! so I don't wanna hear another... Where's Queen and king? Where? Waa-Waa-Waa-Waa-Waa-Waa-- Evil link Executive #1: Will see him in The Amazing King and queen, He always go for that! (Evil Zelda press a button on Evil Link Executive chair, he and his chair fall down) Evil Link Executive #1: OOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Evil link: (holding a remote control) Now let's go back to business! (Windows are shutting and "Photograph" by Weezer played) Evil Link: Behold, Our New Thing called Upgrades (Upgradable weapons appear, A Evil Zelda Executive #2 surprised) Evil Link: You see here, This is the most awesome Weapon in the entire world! This will blow your mind, I can feel it coming to my head, They will be in here on time, at anywhere, anytime, This is my Idea i had even seen, so that's why they make great Weapons and everyone will love them, They will be cheering for US, They will love them all. Text and Jones Boy: Why can be you, when can be like me? (music and clips stops, Windows are opened) Evil Link: I gotta tell ya, I think it brilliant, but... but I honestly like to here to replace... think about it? (All of Evil link and Zelda Executive Clapped) Evil Link Executive #3: Out of the ball, Evil Link! Part 9: Link Drop In (Wanderbot Grabs Link up to the top of the Building) Link: Just, don't look down! (Wanderbot looked down and He yowls scared and get crazy grabbing Link) Link: Woah, Woaaahhhh, Woaaahhh!! Wooaaahh!!, Ahhh!! Woaahh!! Ha! (An bird fly in and tap Link Cap on his hair) Link: Hey... Stop, Wha-- Get out of my hair! (Another bird fly in and landed on Link Boots) Link: Shoo, get off! (A gang of bird fly in, A bird tap of Link Cal on his hair again) Link: Ow! AARRRGGGHHHH!!! GET OUT!!! (A Birds fly away) Link: WAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!!! (Back at King and Queen Industries) Evil Link: Young Link, You're are... (clean throat) You didn't say a word? Young Link: It gives me... chill. Evil Link: Thank you, Thank you! Young Link: But... Evil Link: But?! Young Link: I'm just wondering, why were people were buying Upgrades, if heros were not cooler then this? Evil Link: Oh, Right! Well, That's easy because as of today we are no longer (smashing a Sword with his hand) USING THAT WEAPONS!!! Do you know that people who can't buy Upgrades? SCRAP THEM!!! You're see is on street and houses, stupid Heros on the Side, turning them upside down! do you want go home and Train to this dumb Sword from this! Now, Link, I want you to a part of new slogans, Back at the new office right next to mine, They will be working on hard, very closely together on this one, this will be fun? (as He speaking, Young zlink saw Link with Wanderbot climbing up, then a few seconds later, Both of them up on the ceiling, seeing what going on down here) Young Link: Would of! (The Ceiling door bust, Link fall down and landed in front of Young Link) Link: Ahhh! (giggles) (Wanderbot come down and another Evil Link Executive screamed and He run to Evil Link and try to Touch Him, but Link stop him) Link: Oh, So sorry. Evil Link: What the...?! Link: Well... Sir, I am a young Hero, and... and it has been my dream to come to New York City and... and to present my ideas to King and Queen... who doesn't seen to be here... Jeez! Evil Link: No, no, But...while he away, they left me incharge. Link: Oh, Well... I had a Robot named Wanderbot. Wanderbot: (hisses at Evil Link) Evil Zelda: I had a better idea, Let's me show you a Robot named Wanderbot. I can do... (kickes Wanderbot up in the air) THIS!!!!!!!! (Wanderbot got stright up in the sky in 500 miles away from her) Wanderbot: (yowls scarely) Part 10: Magnetized Chase (A Magnet truck was moving, Link trying to escape from Magnet Truck, but He can't) Link: Ahh! (A Magnet truck move to the gate) Link: Woooaahhh (get hit by top gate) Ow!! (He fall back at the gate, after He got out of magnet) Link: (grunts) (The slogans is replaced with "Why can be you, when can be like me?", the Co-Workers spraying the shiny Red all over the gate, Link got up, which He lay down, He has red paint on His hair) Don: So, How you go? Link: (trying to get Red paint out of His hair, but her hairstyle change various Cap to Red What the... hec-- heck is going around there... some highly... Blond-haired jerk sitting in... in King and Queen chair!! Don: and you're on the floor... MAGNETIZED!!! (laughing) Link: Look! I'll be back, and you're gonna get bottom of it!! Don: You're take the lost cause of really command! (laugh) When does the dreamer like you... GET LOST, FREAK!! (laughing) (When Link walked, some metal object came with a magnet of Link (Signs and Recycle Bin) and spring get to Link elbow) Link: Huh? (He tries to take off the spring, but He can't get it off because of magnetized) Link: GAH!! (trying to take off the spring on Him) (cut to some metal objects following Link, then Oink take off the spring from various of His body, but various metal object get to Link back) Link: Woa-- (seeing metal object start chasing to Him) Woah!! (start running) Wha-oo-oo-ahhhhhhh!!!!! (He start run fast and pipe got on Link boot, A bin lid came out and went on Link back, some things from bin starting to come out) Link: Woaaahhhh!!!!! (defending some object with bin lid on His hand) Wooaaahhh!!! (a blade pasts Link and went on Link, but she defend blade with bin lid on His hand) Woaahhh!!! (cut to a loads of Fire Extinguisher when Link pasts by) Link: Wooooaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!! (One of fire extinguisher follow Him) Link: AHHHHHH!!!!!! (Fire Extinguisher got on Link, and it's pressing on the ground) Link: Huh?! (Fire Extinguisher blasts off and some metal object follow them) Link: HuuuuaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (cut to her, which the Red paint on His hair is gone, Restoring His Blond hair color) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cut to a guy exit the shop) Guy: Ha-Haaaa! (Link flies past of the guy, Fire Extinguisher spray at the guy) Guy: Whaaaaa!!!! (cut to another guy, which is holding the sign saying "Spray at me!", Link flies past another guy Fire Extinguisher spray at another guy) Another Guy: YEAH!! Link: Woooooaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! (When he flew up, three big bin join the chase) Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (grunt when He landed in billboard, He open his eyes slowly and quickly when he saw that some objects came at her) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Objects that chase Link crashed, Link is now on big bin and fall and hit 4 times) Link: (grunts four time when big bin hit) Part 11: Ganondorf (big bin made a big crashed landing, the sweeping truck came pass big bin and sweep one object, it's pan down, until Big Incinerator Place was revealed with stormy cloud, back door was open and came out all object, one object fall down into Incinerator Workers, when they are chopping and hammering, "underground" by tom waits played, Ganondorf was watching some object getting burned) Ganandorf: Haaaaaaaaaaaa, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! (seeing some object turn into Sliver Gold) Alright, Lunch time! Incinerator Workers: (stop working, along with the music) YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYY! Ganandorf: Alright, Lunch time over, Back to work! Incinerator Workers: (music start playing, getting working again) Oooooohhhhhh!! Ganandorf: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Haaaaaaa!! Oh, look who's is here? Evil link and Evil Zelda: Hi, Dad. Ganandorf: Hi, How's your plan. Evil Link: Great, I been just what to told me! No more listening to junk band, couple of week ago, all of those broken down out there is gonna nothing but scrap their self! You're will be up for broomer and heartbreaking of their music! Ganandorf: Such a good Guys and after you finished off King and Queen, There will be nobody will Train woth weapons! Evil Zelda: Exactly! Easy, Do you want to swing one like being again? Ganandorf: IDIOT!!! THOSE PEOPLE WILL LOOK AFTER THEM, THOSE PROTEAN IS TO COME BACK!!! Evil Link: Oh, come on, Dad, He not gonna be a troublemaker! Ganandorf: What are you afraid of? GROW UP, OR DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE YOUR MOTHER!!! Evil Zelda Mom: Hey Daughter, nice to see you! Ganandorf: You gotten to be? not King and Queen Industries, our Industries. Evil link: Keep Talkin? Ganandorf: OUR CITY!!! Evil Link: is everything, no MUSICS!! Ganandorf: NO MORE KING AND QUEEN, NO MORE KNIGHTS!!!! Evil Link and Zelda: LEEETTT'S DO IT!!! Ganandorf: THAT'S OUR GUYS!!! (Evil Link and Evil Zelda and Ganandorf dancing while music still playing) Ganandorf and Evil Link and Zelda: (both laughing) Ganandorf: Oh, Can I get you something? you look nice. Evil Link: No, No, No, No, No, I gotta go! Bye! Oh, Bye Mum! Evil Link and Zelda Mom: So long, Good luck with your dastardly plan. (They peace out to Them and walk away, then one of Incinerator Workers look at Them, then look at the viewers transition to the next scene) Part 12: Traitors (The Camera pan down to Link who still in the Big Bin, but someone touching one of Link boots, it's was reveal Zelda touching one of Link boots) Zelda: (singing "I'm am a little teapot" and playing with her Blade, after she sings, she laugh) Link: HEY!!! Zelda: AHHHHH, IT'S ALIVE!! Hi. Link: What are you doing here?! Zelda: Well, Your kinda being cute in your outfit, that's because... (steal one of Link Boot and run away) I'M LEAVING!!! What the Permanent!! Link: STOP, HEY you got my boot!! (as Zelda runs, She run over a big piles of marbles collection, He run over Big Bin, cause Link finally got out, He saw big plies of collection begin to fall down, Link start running, Two of the big plies of marbles collection spills marbles, causing Link and Zelda skiing with their foots, a classical music start playing when Link and Zelda having a boot fight like a on Ice show, first they fighting, then dancing, after that Link threw Zelda in the sky, then She sliding and slip, causing her Blade getting broken) Zelda: Ow, Owww!! (spits marble) Oh, Great! Happy now? Link: Not till you give me back my boot, you punk! Zelda: I'm not a punk, I'm just a-- (look at her Blade) Awwwwww! It's broken, I can't use it! Link: Let's me help you with that? Zelda: No (x5) I got what i can do! (She fixed her Blade by herself) There! Oh no, no (x7) (Her Blade is broken) Ohhhh, (She fixed her Blade by herself again) Got it, Got it! (still broken again and fixed again) Don't pull that's trick (broken once again and one of her Blade part fall down) Oh no!!! (Meanwhile, Their Gang are searching for Zelda) Young Zelda: Well, We'll never find Zelda! Sarria: Hey Zelda, I found a cuddly toy! Young Zelda: Awwwwwwwwwww, That's so sweet Sarria, I love this! Sarria: There another one. Young Zelda: Aww, Thanks, That's was so sweet. (Navi spying on Young Zelda Toy, thinking that's she had a toy, after few second, She jumped up and try to steal it, but Young Zelda stop her) Young Zelda: Bad Fairy, you should now better! Navi: Hey Young Zelda: Don't Hey at her, She already got it! Sarria: (sigh) Another one, that I really like!! Zelda: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (fall down into the ground) Young Zelda: Hey, I found her! Sarria: What is it? Young Zelda: I found the same girl with her Crown on her head. Sarria: Oh, Hey, Zelda, are you being late! Young Zelda: Look at her, (laughing) She had her broken Blade! We Doomed, I know it, we doomed! Zelda: Yes, I shouldn't know about it either, I'll slap you if you call me Pelda! (One of Blade part fall and bump 3 times) Zelda: Oh, Speaking of Devil, Here we come! (One of Blade part landing badly) Zelda: OWWWWWW, GOT IT!!!!! Zelda: Awwwwww, Check this out, Why they throw away such a cute little kitten! Wanderbot: (meow and jump off Link (Teen)) Link (Teen): Awwwww, Don't be scared, also I had a Fairy name named Navi! Link: Hey, That's Mine! Zelda: That's it, That's the girl, If I knew that thing, I knew that thing, I knew that boots! Someone handled this girl! That's the bad traitor, She broke my Blade! DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!!! Link (Teen): ALRIGHT BUSTERS, DO YOU WANT TO MESS UP MY SISTER-- You're kinda beautiful! Young Zelda: Link, What do you being here at myself! Now we had to fixed Zelda blade, again! Link (Teen): Here your Robot, by the way, My name is Link, Rhymes with Burl! (Burr noise) See you around. (trip around, get up and walk to his gang) Zelda: (talking to herself) We told her one-hundred time. Well, maybe she isn't a smashes, oh, I'm sorry. Link (Teen): Who talk to you? Greater then that. (Their Gang walked out of the screen Part 13: All I need is unbreakable Blade! (The Camera show a Weapon shop and pan down to see what's happens) Weapon Fixer Guy: I got some good news and bad news. Zelda: What the bad news? Weapon Fixer guy: As of Tomorrow Morning, we will no longer Fixing for your Weapons Tomorrow Morning, you had broke your Blade. Zelda: Oh, I didn't do this on purposes but.... WHAT THE GOOD NEWS?!?!?!?!?!?! Weapons Fixer Guy: When we had your Weapon, they were on sale! (laughing) Zelda: (crying) This isn't happening, I am not a Weapon breaker!! Weapon Fixer Guy: Don't cry like a 4-year old, all is you need is a Metal sword. (show Metal Sword to them) Everyone (Zelda and Weapon Fixer Guy): Woah! Sarria: That's new Metal sword smell! Weapon Fixer Guy: Just came in, Fully loaded. Look (Growing a Blade) It has a strips, and it's cool Blade. Sarria: Anything more about Metal sword and Upgrades. Weapon Fixer Guy: Sure, Take a look at the King and Queen Summer Collection. Everyone (expect Zelda and Weapon Fixer Guy): Wow! Zelda: I can't order that New stuff, All I need is unbreakable Blade! (bang her head on the desk) Why is this happens to me (as she bang on the head, Link come in) I'm hurting me, Stupid! Weapon Fixer Guy: Sorry lady, It either the Metal guitar or the Chop Chop for your Blade! Yumi Yoshimura: Chop Chop!! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I fixed by myself. (Zelda put her Blade together) Look, no glue. (Her Blade break again, but Zelda try to wiggle her Blade to fixed it) Hey, Whop (x10) and... (Her Blade fixed again) Ta-Da! (her Blade to going to break, but Zelda stop it) Miss my Sword? Link (Teen): No one going to the Chop Chop! Young Zelda: That's Right! What do you think, nothing i can not think. Link (Teen): WOULD YOU STOP!! Listen here Backwards Cap Guy, You can get back here to get new Blade for my Princess, We are not homeless! we are not scrap! We are not being treated this way!! Young Zelda: He's is right, We are not treated!! Weapon Fixer Guy: I'm so sorry, I'm don't have a Blade! Link: Well I have to get a Ranch and a Anvil, Hey, I can fix them easy. (Young Zelda put a CD in CD player and "Gangsta Paradise" by Cooliso played) Part 14: The Gangs (The scene cut to Big street, "You Gotta Move" by Aerosmith played on the Bus, after that it show Zelda and their gang in the stairs, while Link fixing Zelda Blade) Link: When did you last time, Used with your Blade? Zelda: Oh, I can't really (try to touch Link (Teen)) answer right now when my brother in there. Link (Teen): CAN IT, Zelda!! Link: Hold this, this might tickle. (give Zelda Blade to Zelda, but he still fixing it) Link (Teen): We happens to a new properties to induces. I'm Zelda! used to be Sarah, but... had to change it when I came into this country. Link: Copperbuttom, Link Copperbuttom. Zelda: (British accent) Riddle me this, Why did I meet you amongst the gar-barge? Link: Well, Today I try to get in, see King Jake and Queen Elizebeth. Zelda's Gang: (laughs) Link (Teen): Well, If you find him, tell him to really need to come back. He's care about Weapons like us. Saria: Well, when I heard something movement... and then they are the rest of us... unpopular. Link: (done fixing Zelda Blase) Well, that are the do it. Zelda: Hey, look at that, He fixed my Bla-- (Swing with her Blade) arrrrrrrrrr!!!! (gasp) SWEEPER!!!! Zelda's Gang: (gasps) Link: Sweeper?! (The camera cuts to Sweeper truck) Zelda: Make yourself scarce!!! (Zelda and her gang expect Link run for cover) (Unknown person on Sweeper truck look at Link, after that, he take cover) Link: What's the Big Deal?! Link (teen): If you’re an Hero... like Zelda. Zelda: HEY!! Saria: They sweep you up and take you to the Big Chop Chop. Link (Teen): (whispers) Where they melt you and their owned Weapons down & turn you into something else. Link: You mean... Young Zelda: DEAD!!!!! Link (teen): (whispers) Yep. Zelda: (got angry and go on the road, looking at the sweeper truck) HEY! HERES ONE HERO YOUR NOT GONNA GET! (shaking butt at sweeper truck) NNANANANA! NANANAN— *her Blade drop and not break apart* Uh oh! (Sweeper truck start to back up) Zelda: (gasp) (Sweeper truck backing up) Link (Teen): ZELDA, RUN!!! (Zelda run, but she has forgot her Blade, she picks up and run away from the sweeper truck, along with Zelda's Gang) (cut at the same place, but it's take place at night) Zelda's Gang: (laughs) Zelda: Where is the big streets, Yes of my gangs that's I staying at 8PM when are... it's very dark OUTSIDE!!! (laugh) Part 15: Marin Boarding House Zelda: We just let know you in here. Aunt Marinnnnnnnn!!!!! We got someone. Marin: (offscreen) I'm in the Kitchen. Link: Are you sure your aunt won't mind? Zelda: Relax, She not my aunt, She take in people who are on... broke. (laugh) Let's sure who are... Link: and then why she called Aunt Marin?! Zelda: (showing Madin) couldn't call her Aunt Jenny. Link: WOAH!! Marin: (messing up the kitchen) Oops, Oooooohhh, Oh, Crap! Link (Teen): She's a little arty barty, She is OK, but... when she barty. (leaves) Marin: Look at that, Oh, they went on my shoes, So clumsy! Well, Hi there, What's your name? Link Copperbuttom: I'm Link Bakebuttom. NO, I-- I'm Link Copperbuttom, Copperbuttom. Marin: Oh, Nice name, Bakebuttom (hugging Link CopperButtom) Link Copperbuttom: (grunts) Marin: Awwww!! Link Copperbuttom: Heeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Marin: What happen to your friend? Zelda: He been squashed too much. Link Copperbuttom: Wooooaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!! Marin: (gasp) There you are! (giggles) Zelda: That's aunt, She need a place to stay. Madin: Well, just make yourself a home Link Copperbottom: Thanks, That's very kind of you. Marin: My pleasured, See-a-deed, fill-a-Nee. Link Copperbuttom: Hey, just like King & Queen. Marin: Oh, King, that's a lot of mens. (land Link and Zelda into the couch) Zelda: Come on, you can bunked with me, well we ignore the customs. (pull the lever, the room switched to Link's Room, "Friends Forever" by Puffy AmiYumi played) Hey, Mr. Smart! Link (Teen): (scream) ZELDA, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!! Zelda: I'm not in your room. (She step on Link Room) Now I'm now, (She unstep Link Room) no I'm not, (She repeats step and unstep on Link Room) I'm am, not, am, not! Link (Teen): (angrily) GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!! (holding a electronic toothpaste in front of Zelda, but She pull the lever, changing to Young Zelda Room, Which She reading Charlotte's Web) Young Zelda: Oh man, this is the third odd chance today, Something wrong with me. Zelda: Oops, Sorry. (pull the lever again, the room switched to her room) There we are, Home Sweet Home, Which mine is yours. (Link and Zelda Fariy trip Zelda over) Oh Dear! Link Copperbuttom: I'll pick them up. Zelda: Oh, look at that, oh, They are Wrestling! (WonderBot and Navi fighting and yowl angrily) Zelda: Can you stop the Robot and Fariy, hurry, She will get hurt. (Meanwhile, They are sleeping, until Link Copperbottom wake up and put Wonderbot in his lap, He remember her parents, James and Jaden Copperbottom as they seen in the photo, after that, she pat straight down to Wonderbot, until She heard a soft Blade sound, it's was Zelda Felts her Blade) Zelda: I know I heard you, but I'm just... the musical rockstar. (Link Copperbuttom pat straight down to Wonderbot again while Zelda Holding on her blade) Zelda: Do you how to do those? They are hard to do this because you can use your hands. That's where the part come on, real close, listen. (She puts down her blade) I didn't know that? Like play it. BUMM, It's like coming out of it sound li--like a Hero playing it, BUMM. (wheeze) Link Copperbottom: You know, I'm a little tired... Maybe Tomorrow. Zelda: Oh, Kind of the rough day, huh. Link Copperbottom: Kind of, My dad probably sitting on the phone waiting for his brilliant daughter to call and tell her what a big success of my first day was. I know it's not your problem but if you burn your friends soon, you won't have any. Zelda: What are you?! A Fortune Cookie. That's what friends, Hee, Hee. You can confirmedly your friend? Link Copperbottom: Sure, what else I can confirm you? Zelda: I didn't know, In the Future, Waiting for my parents to come from dis-a-parent, a den when cry for help to list, it's then list. Link Copperbottom: Let's just stick with friend. Zelda: You know, Link, Even know, you had a distortion day, remember. There a another coming tomorrow, You know that last roommate just jumped out of the window. Link: (Holding his Right arm to the left armpit) Hey, Zelda? Zelda: Hmm? Link Copperbottom: (He Push his right arm to playing the fart sound) Zelda: YEAH BABY, LET IT RIP! (joined playing with Ami Farting on his arms) Link Copperbottom: (laughs) (Wonderbot put his Right arm and hold with his Left arm and push the left arm to play the fart sound, then it's cut to Family House, Young Zelda turning on the light on her room) Young Zelda: Hey guys, but why are you act like 5 years old, This is how a girl do it. (She put her left arm and Right arm to play the fart sound) Link (Teen): (turning on the light) You're guys are so Gross! Besides, this is how you do it. (He put his left arm and plays the fart sound) Marin: (turning on the light) Hey kids, GET A LOAD OF THIS! (She farts so loudly and Make a shake, that everyone on this house has disgusted reaction) Link (Teen): Marin, We were using Arms. Eww. (A Homeless guy who wake up after the gong sound that is Fart) Random Person on Family's House: That's Too Gross! Yuri Yoshimura: EWwwwwww!!!! That's really Gross! Marin: Sorry. Homeless Guy: (sniffs) Lady... (coughs) Please... (tries to barf) Link (Teen): EWWWWWW!!!!! Homeless Guy: See a doctor! (faints) (The scene changes into Daytime, The red car nearly past behind Homeless Guy, but the red car stop, the Driver tries to push go brake, the red car is now moving again) Marin: (off-screen) Breakfast! (on-screen) This will perk everyone up. Some of Marin fresh-brewed hot chocolate milk. Everyone: Yum! Mmm! Marin: Careful, it's hot. Everyone: (blowing stream) (Wonderbot and Navi drinks milk, then Navi hiccups, Wonderbot stared at her) Link Copperbottom: So, What are you guys doing today? Zelda: We're doing it. Link (Teen): What about you? Link Copperbottom: Well, Some of them were disappeared, and you're just sitting here. Zelda: I think that's already been established. Link Copperbottom: Well, I got to find out what happened to him. Young Zelda: Hey, you want my advice? Link Copperbottom: Sure. Saria: Forget it. Never try, never fail. Those are the words I live by. Link Copperbottom: Saria, the idol of millions is gone, and no more seems to care! There should be an angry mob out there. (heard people running and angrily noise) What the...? Everyone (expect Link Copperbottom): (shocked) Part 16: Better Hero by Link and Zelda (Link Copperbottom and Zelda hopping outside to see what's going on with peoples) Zelda: That's was not great, Those say "Those Hero's is falling down into skies". Huh, (whimper) Oh Man. Peoples: (angry chat to Weapon Fixer Guy) Weapon Fixer Guy: Sorry folks, as of today, all of the Weapons, Shields and Armors were sold out, nothing, but upgradeable weapons from here on in. Girl: But I like different Instruments just the way I am. (Half of Accordion rip) Angry Guy: WE CANNOT AFFORD NEW STUFF!!!!! Big Guy: LET GET THEM!!! Low Pitch Squeaky Guy: Hey, Hey, What are you doing? Don't throw me. (Link Copperbottom, Zelda and her gang came in) Low Pitch Squeaky Guy: Hey, It's that Guy who fixed Zelda Blade! Off-Screen Guy: Yeah, That's Boy is a genius. Weapon Fixer Guy: Yeah, that's kid could help ya. Zelda: Brace yourself, Your about to get popular! (Peoples came to Link Copperbottom) Zelda: Hold it those for these service, (Peoples stopped) Oh, I forgot! Everybody come on! (Peoples came to Link Copperbottom again) Guy: Parts, I need Parts! Ami Onuki: Your sword is not look so ba-- (Stone sword album break apart) Bad?! Another Guy: Hey Everybody, Spare parts! (Peoples cheer) Ami Onuki: Wait a minute, Wait a minute, What's Wrong with you, People and Robots?! Zelda: (Wearing bicycle helmet) You should be ashamed of youself! Link Copperbottom: Why are you wearing a helmet? (Navi got confused) Zelda: So I can protect my head. (Wonderbot slap Zelda and helmet got off) Sorry.Category:Transcripts